Love
by Clark2012
Summary: Oliver Wood and Ginny Weasly-it couldn't happen. Could it?
1. Chapter 1

Ginny woke up and rubbed her head. She had a splitting headache and felt terrible. She had been kept awake most of the night by Fred and George banging their birds. She checked her alarm clock. 07:00. Why did she have to be up so early? Oh right. Hermione and Ron were coming over with Hugo. Oh well, at least she would get to spend the day with her nephew, who she worshipped. It had been a year since Harry had cheated on her with Cho. She decided to move on, but hadn't had much luck. She looked at her phone. She had four messages.

(1-_Hi Gin,_

_Will b Burrow 4 12, Hugo can't wait 2 c his auntie! _

_All my love,_

_Ron x_

(2-_Ginny,_

_Hope 2 c Hogsmeade 4 a drink soon. _

_All mine and Blaise's love_

_Luna x_

(3_-Sis,_

_WWW is having a family day on 6__th__, do u wanna come along?_

_Love u_

_Georgie xx_

But the fourth message really shocked her

(4-_Hi Ginny_

_Mione and Ron invited me 2 Burrow, just though I'd let you know. _

_See u there_

_Ollie Wood_

Wow. So her original crush would be there. God, she hoped it wouldn't turn awkward.

A few hours later, Molly Weasly was laying the places for everyone. There would be Molly, Arthur, Ron, Hermione, Hugo, George, Angelina, Fred, Roxanne, Ginny and Oliver. Molly was fluttering about singing her favourite song, _Take a Chance on Me_, by some Muggle band. Ginny had seen the film based on the musical based on the band's songs and hated it. Anyway, she made drinks for everyone-tea for Molly and Hermione, got beers out for Ron, Arthur and George, and coke for Angelina, Hugo, Fred and Roxanne. She had made herself and Oliver glasses of wine. As she began thinking about the time she caught Oliver shirtless, there was a knock at the door. She opened it to reveal George, Angelina, Fred and Roxanne. She scooped the children up in a hug and then leapt into her brothers arms. It had three months since she last saw him and for the Weasly family, it was like three years. She hugged Angelina as well, noticing Angelina's expanding stomach. "Boy" said Angelina. "We might name him Arthur, after your dad". At that moment, Angelina's father-in-law shed a few tears. He had longed to hear that his son would become a father again, because George was great with kids. Soon after, Hermione and Ron arrived. Despite only having seen the two only two weeks ago, Ginny leapt into Ron's extended arms, nearly knocking him to the ground. Hermione threw herself into Ginny's hug, always happy to see her best friend/sister-in-law. Ginny acted like she didn't notice Hugo, walking away, only to then turn round and scoop her nephew up into one of the biggest hugs she had ever given. A few minutes later, Ginny opened the door to reveal...Oliver Wood. Stood there in all his muscular, sexy glory. Ginny smiled when she saw him. She must of looked so shy. To be fair, he didn't look that confident either. "Hi" he said nervously. "Oh come here you lump!" she laughed as she pulled him into a hug. He was relieved that she seemed to be glad to see him. In truth, he had been worried. He fancied Ginny like hell, but how could she feel the same way?

A few hours later, the guest room was made for Hermione, Ron and Hugo and another for George, Angelina, Fred and Roxanne. _"Shit!" _thought Ginny. There was no room for Oliver. Oh well, she might, _might _just offer her bed. Once that had been sorted, Ginny and Oliver saw everyone to bed. But they were both taken aback by Hugo's question: "Auntie Ginny, are you and Uncle Oliver going to get married?" Oliver made his excuses and Ginny just laughed. Once they had got back downstairs and checked the coast was clear, they fell about laughing. Ginny stuck the radio on, only to have _Hero _come on. Oliver took her by the hand and they began to dance. Ginny blushed, while Oliver felt something get larger. After the song finished, the two started laughing. Oliver said "I'm so gonna regret this". Ginny had a confused look on her face. "Regret what, the dance?" "Nope. The kiss". The words "what kiss?" didn't leave Ginny's mouth as Oliver kissed her. She pushed him onto the sofa and began unbuttoning his shirt. Her hands bore down on his bare chest. Her mouth enveloped his nipples. God, she was sexy. He began lifting her top off, only to discover she had no bra on. His hands began to massage them while she yanked his trousers and boxers off and began to suck his dick. After about an hour, the two were laid next to each other in a sweaty heap. Ginny could tell that this would lead to more.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning, Ginny woke up to find Oliver's hand wrapped around her waist. She returned the favour, making him grin in his sleep. She snuggled into his chest, loving the fact she had him at last. He stirred and pulled her closer. She leant into him even more and whispered "It took me eleven years to get my hands on you. And I don't intend to let you go". His grin widened as he said "I don't intend to go anywhere". They looked at each other and each let out a little chuckle. They looked at the clock. It read "06:45" and Hugo always woke up at seven. So they got up and got dressed, however not before Oliver got to slap Ginny's backside.

Hugo rushed down the stairs to find Oliver in the kitchen and Ginny asleep on the sofa. He leapt on her, "waking" her with a start. "Hugo Weasly, will you ever let me sleep?". Hugo looked at his aunt and then replied "No". Ginny could hear Oliver laughing like a hyena in the kitchen. "And you can shut up!" she yelled. She sat Hugo down and her phone bleeped. It was a text from Oliver

"_That's not what you said last night x"_

Ginny blushed at that and texted back:

"_U r so gonna get it xx"_

Hermione entered the room and plonked herself down beside Ginny. "You're up early" she said. "Rough night" Ginny replied. "_If only you knew how rough_" she thought. I'm gonna go help Ollie with whatever he's doing" said Ginny. She entered the kitchen and wrapped her hands around Oliver's waist. "When are we gonna tell them?" asked Oliver. "Today, before they all go" responded Ginny. "Good" said Oliver, letting Ginny give him a kiss. "Gin, how long have you had feelings for me?" he asked. "About eleven years" Ginny laughed.

There was a hint of movement and the two broke apart. It turned out it was just in time because Molly breezed into the kitchen. "Morning!" she proclaimed. "Morning mum" Ginny replied, giving her mum a quick kiss. "Morning Mrs Weasly" said Oliver. Molly gave a whack on the arm. "I've told you to call me _Molly"_ she stated. "Morning Molly" corrected Oliver. Molly laughed and gave him a hug. When she walked out, Ginny checked the coast was clear and let her hand slide to Oliver's backside, giving it a quick whack and walking out.

A few hours later, everyone was sat in the garden, Ginny and Oliver got up. "Guys, we have something to tell you" said Ginny. "Basically, me and Ollie are a couple". There was a collective gasp, before Ron broke the silence. "So, how long has this been going on?" "A few days. Ok, a day" said Ginny. Ron just looked like he wanted to hit Oliver.

After everyone had left, Ginny and Oliver sat down and began adjusting. Ginny had felt sick all day. She knew why...


End file.
